


Not That Far Out of Reach

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Brooding, Candles, F/M, Flowers, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Sylvain wants more of a relationship with the professor, but she knows him all too well.  Or so he thinks.It was a free day, and Sylvain was standing outside the dining hall leaning on the stone railing watching Byleth as she sat on the fishing dock dipping her toes in the water. She was casually dressed in a light blue, short sleeved pullover top that clung to her in all the right places. And there were so many right places, he decided. Black leggings hugged her hips and thighs to her knees, her well-toned calves glistened with the water she had splashed up with her toes.





	Not That Far Out of Reach

Byleth sat on the bench in the training hall watching her Blue Lions spar with each other occasionally tossing out a critique. It was clear to her that there really wasn’t much more she could teach them anymore. After all, they were quite battle savvy now after winning Dimitri’s throne back and then gaining the fealty of the Alliance Lords for the Kingdom under Dimitri. All they needed to do was gain control of Fort Merceus and then move into Enbarr to defeat Edelgarde. Still, that wasn’t going to be easy and everyone needed to be ready.

Her eyes watched Dimitri and Ingrid clash lances. Dimitri’s strength was staggering, and she knew he was holding back for Ingrid’s sake. She also knew that Dimitri and Ingrid were growing closer and hoped that she would be able to completely drive away his demons. Annette was busy trying to convince Felix to fall back on magic attacks more often than charging with his blade to which she was getting an ear full that only Felix could deliver. Ashe and Mercedes had retired from practice early to go and read in the library. Dedue was dutifully standing at the door keeping a watchful eye.

“Where’s Sylvain?” she asked now that Ingrid and Dimitri were finishing up. It was not out of the ordinary that he would be out with some lucky maiden at this time of the evening, but she was sure she saw him earlier heading to the dorms alone.

“I think he went to his room early tonight,” Ingrid replied as she picked up her training weapons. “Something seems to be bothering him lately.”

“It’s always the same problem, Ingrid, just a different woman,” Felix grumbled as he tossed a dagger into a training dummy.

“Hmmmm, I don’t know, Fe,” she replied now. “He has been rather off the last couple of days.”

“Yes,” Dimitri chimed in now. “Even I have noticed he seems to be off in thought.” He looked at Ingrid now. “Perhaps, you could help?”

Ingrid shook her head. “Oh, no you don’t. I have cleaned up his messes for years. It’s time he took responsibility for his own actions.” She and Dimitri headed out of the hall now. “Good night, Professor.”

“Do you think anyone’s in the dining hall?” Annette threw out. “I really, really want some cake.” She frowned at Felix’s grumble about her endless appetite for sweets. “Stop and come with me, Felix. Please?” 

“Fine, as long as I don’t have to eat any of it,” he answered. “Coming, Professor?” he offered as they headed to the door.

“Not yet,” she answered. “I think I’m going to just sit here a few minutes and think about some tactics that Gilbert was sharing with me.” She watched them all leave before she moved to go and sit in front of the fireplace in the knight’s hall. Her eyes watched the flames flicker and dance while she enjoyed the warmth. 

“I guess I’m late.”

Byleth turned her head from the fire and watched as Sylvain walked toward her. Her eyes totally absorbed the tall redhead as he approached. His hair seemed to fluff around his head as he walked, his face as handsome as ever yet his eyes didn’t seem to have their usual mischievous glint. She slid over on the couch and patted the space beside her. “Have a seat beside me,” she invited.

Sylvain sat down and looked ahead at the fire crackling before them. “So, tell me, Professor, how are the plans for Merceus really going?” He didn’t really want to talk about battle and fight plans but nothing else came to mind that he dared talk about with her. It was rather unsettling that she was here alone. Clearly, he spent too much time brooding in his room before deciding to come down and join in the training.

She turned her head to look at his profile as he continued to intently stare at the fire. “They are progressing,” she answered wondering if he really just wanted to talk business. “Can I ask you something?’

“You can ask me anything, Professor.” He looked at her now. “Whether I answer, is another thing altogether,” he pointed out and turned to look back at the fire. He couldn’t look into her eyes. It was just too difficult. Even though those big green eyes of hers didn’t reveal much, they were always too receptive.

“You seem preoccupied lately.” Her hand reached out and layed on his thigh. She watched his jaw muscles clench before his eyes dropped momentarily to her hand then back to the fire. “Are you okay? I mean, I know if it’s girl trouble, I’m the last person you probably want to talk to about it,” she continued on waiting for some type of reaction. “But if it something else, maybe, I can help?”

He drew a slow deep breath. Her hand on his thigh was nearly burning a hole right through his pant leg. Why did she have to touch him anyway? To top it off, she wanted to talk about what was on his mind. If he spurted out everything that had been on his mind every waking moment that wasn’t occupied on a battlefield, she probably be mortified. “I’ll work through it, Professor. I always do.”

“I see,” she replied quietly. The hope that he would trust her enough to share his thoughts, his needs, maybe fears, melted away. She lightly squeezed his thigh before retracting her hand and standing. “I guess I’ll go to my room now.” It was with reluctance that she started to walk away realizing he wasn’t going to leave as well. She turned back. “Sylvain?”

“Yeah?”

“I hope you know that you can talk to me any time. I will always be available for you.” She took a couple more steps and then turned again. “And my name is Byleth, not professor,” she added before leaving him.

Sylvain closed his eyes and breathed a sigh out his nose as his lips tightly compressed in a line. Why didn’t he seize the opportunity to talk to her? Why? He looked at his thigh now where her hand had been casually resting only moments ago. Byleth. She offered him her name. A smile almost lifted his lips. Perhaps, it was a good thing. He would have to mull this over tonight, along with all of those other nagging thoughts of her.

It was a free day, and Sylvain was standing outside the dining hall leaning on the stone railing watching Byleth as she sat on the fishing dock dipping her toes in the water. She was casually dressed in a light blue, short sleeved pullover top that clung to her in all the right places. And there were so many right places, he decided. Black leggings hugged her hips and thighs to her knees, her well-toned calves glistened with the water she had splashed up with her toes. 

“So, she is the reason for your sourpuss mood lately.”

Ingrid’s voice startled Sylvain out of his thoughts, and his head dropped now. “Ingrid. How long have you been there?”

“Long enough.” Her line of vision moved to watch their professor as she leaned back on her hands now and tipped her face up to the late afternoon sun. “How long do you plan on moping around before you make your classic moves on her?”

He drew a breath and sharply exhaled. “Honestly, Ingrid, I don’t think I can.” His eyes moved to look at the object of his affection now. “I think she is way out of my reach. Besides,” he turned his head to look at his lifelong friend now, “she knows all too well about my past with women and how I really feel about them. We have managed to talk quite a bit about that in the past.”

“And perhaps, Syl, that is exactly why you can approach her.” Ingrid lightly punched him on the arm with her fist. “She may not be as far out of your reach as you think she is.” She chuckled now. “And since when have you ever been afraid to approach a female in your entire life. And she is, you know. Just a woman, Syl.”

He smiled now. “Yeah, maybe.” His eyes narrowed a bit as he watched the setting sun’s rays catch in Byleth’s light green locks as she shook her head. “I certainly can’t go on like I have been,” he admitted. “Thanks, Ingrid.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” She started to walk away and called back, “And if she turns you away, Dimitri and I will be at that little restaurant in town.”

“Not as far out of reach as I think. Just a woman.” Sylvain muttered as he watched her push herself up and pull on her shoes. Hardly, just a woman, he thought to himself. “Well, I guess we’ll see.” He watched her head in his direction and trot up the stairs, her full breasts bouncing on every step. His heart skipped a beat as she smiled at him.

“Hi, Sylvain,” she greeted. “Wasn’t it a beautiful day?”

“Definitely beautiful,” he answered but it wasn’t the day he was thinking about. His eyes drank in her smiling face, sparkling green eyes, and perfect body as she stood in front of him.

“I was just going in for some dinner. I am starving and they are having that crispy meat pie tonight.” Her brows lifted now. “Will you join me?”

“I would love to,” he answered quickly. Was Ingrid right? Could he actually put himself out there and hope she would respond in any way other than flat out rejection or laughter? For the first time in days, he felt a lift in spirits.

Sylvain kept the conversation light, letting her lead the direction it would take. Simple topics about nothing in particular seemed to flow easily. He was pleased that she didn’t push to ask him about his mood lately. She jumped up to go get a cookie, and as he watched her push one into her mouth before grabbing another one and walking back to the table, he realized that he was never going to take her rejection easily. He’d have to leave and go home to House Gautier rather than face her again.

“So good,” she said as she sat down next to him rather than across the table as she had been. She held the toasty cookie up to his mouth. “Wanna bite? They are sooo good.” She smiled when he opened his mouth and allowed her to shove the cookie in for a bite. “Good right?”

He turned his head to look at her as he chewed the tasty treat. She was enthusiastically shoving the rest of the cookie into her mouth, and he considered for a moment how much she managed to eat and yet still look stunning. “You seem pretty happy today,” he stated with a smile.

Her head bobbed. “Yeah, well, it’s a free day, the weather was gorgeous, nobody is being demanding of my time, Dimitri is no longer skulking about like a rabid beast, and then there is you,” her eyes roamed over his face as he smiled at her. “You seem less depressed and anti-social today.”

“Yeah, I think I may slowly be recovering.” 

“I’m glad to hear that,” she said as she looked at the young boy that had come to gather their empty plates. “It’s a shame that there are so many misplaced children,” she quietly thought aloud as she watched the boy walk away. “Anyway,” she began again as her attention turned back to Sylvain. “I am going to go and relax in the sauna awhile.”

His brow lifted as his deviant mind shifted to visions of her in the sauna. Clearing his throat, he chased away his thoughts and offered, “I’ll walk you over, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all,” she answered with a smile. As they walked out of the dining hall, Byleth slipped her hand around his arm and glanced up at him as he smiled down at her. She was enjoying his company, too much. The walk to the sauna was over way too quickly, she decided and was about to do something totally out of her comfort zone, but she had nothing to lose.  
“Stand right here,” she instructed Sylvain as she placed him right at the base of the sauna steps and then stepped up and turned to face him. “That’s better,” she said as she looked nearly eye to eye with him now. “Just one more thing,” she said softly as her fingers bunched his shirt in each hand at his chest and then pulled him. Her head tipped just enough so she could press her lips to his.

Sylvain’s eyes widened, only monetarily, before closing while he relished the simple but potent kiss. It was over far too quickly, and he had to fight the urge to grab her and crush her to him. If he did, she might recoil, and he was satisfied to just let her lead. It was fascinating and totally out of the norm for him.

“Good night, Sylvain,” she breathed as she pulled back and stared into his eyes for a few seconds before turning to enter the sauna.

“Good night, Byleth,” he watched her disappear into the sauna before taking a step back. Did that really just happen? What did it mean? He walked to his room as his mind raced. There was a chance. Ingrid was right. The problem now was what to do next. A smile spread his lips as he pondered the possibilities.

Sylvain had gone through the whole day of meetings, training, and seminar with his eyes watching every movement Byleth made. Every frown, smile, gesture, and huff of exasperation when conversations blew up into differences of opinion. All of it, while all the time, he just wanted to get a few minutes alone with her. Ever since her move to kiss him just last night, he could think of nothing else. Was it really too much to ask?

“Ingrid!” he called out as he noticed she was crossing the courtyard minus Dimitri. When she stopped and turned toward him, he continued as he approached, “Have you seen Byl—the professor?”

Ingrid’s brows lifted as she caught him nearly calling her by name. “She got pulled into a meeting with Gilbert, Dimitri, and a few of the Knights. They even had some food brought in, so it will probably be a while.” She watched his frown form at this news. “Soooo, you have solved your problem of only watching from afar I take it. Especially, since you were about to call her by name.”

His smile grew now. “It seems to be resolving itself actually.” 

“Well, don’t screw it up with that over active libido of yours,” she warned as she turned. “Promised Felix a sparring match. Can’t keep him waiting,” she tossed out as she walked away.

“Thank you for your insight, Professor,” Dimitri was saying as they left the Cardinal’s room. “Sorry to have kept you so long, but the fort will be a major undertaking. If we do not plan it carefully, we could put everything in peril.”

“Think nothing of it, Dimitri,” she dismissed as she walked beside him. “Enjoy the rest of the evening.”  
“You as well,” he said as he left her to head to the training grounds.

Byleth heaved a tired sigh as she walked to her room. The day had been long and tiring. All she wanted now, was an evening free of battle talk. She pulled open the door to her room and gasped in surprise. Her room was warmly lit with several candles while numerous bouquets of colorful flowers were carefully placed all around the room. She sighed with delight as she closed her door, her eyes still dancing over the colors and fragrance in the air. 

Dropping her books and papers on the floor by the desk, she smiled at the note on the desk that simply said, “Because you deserve to relax in beauty, Sylvain.” She wasn’t sure why, but she felt as if she were about to cry as she bent to smell the purple blooms in front of her. Straightening, she decided she had to go and thank him. No one had ever done anything so touching and perfect for her before.

With a few quick flips of her fingers, she freed herself of her armor pieces and was debating just shrugging back into her cloak to go and find Sylvain to say thank you. Pausing, her eyes trailed around at the flowers again and decided she didn’t want to leave. The atmosphere was too perfect and relaxing and all it would take is a chance run-in with Gilbert or Seteth. “Only one thing to do,” she sighed and reached for her quill.

The soft knock at the door drew her attention, and she debated answering it. Loathe as she was to be bothered with anymore business, her sense of responsibility found her walking over to the door to pull it open but just a crack. Her smile grew as her eyes fell on Sylvain. “Please, come in,” she greeted as she pulled open the door. “I can’t thank you enough for this beautiful gesture.” She pushed the door closed and flipped the lock.

“I’m glad you liked it,” he said as he looked down at her. It only took a moment for his eyes to take her in from the tips of her toes, still in her boots, her thin waist, full breasts stretching her black camisole absent of her armor, and her wide green eyes. “It seemed like you were having a long day, so I thought I would see what I could do to brighten it up a bit.”

Her smile grew now. “You brightened it up a lot,” she pointed out as she closed the gap between them. Her hands reached out and slipped up over his chest to his shoulders, and she pushed up to her toes as she pulled just enough to coax him to meet her.

Sylvain dipped his head to meet her kiss while his arms slowly wrapped around her. Closing his eyes, he reveled in the feel of her lips on his and her body now pressing against his. The last thing he wanted was to scare her away with quick advances, but she was making it so hard to keep himself in check. His tongue very slowly moved to skate over her lower lip. She responded, parting her lips and meeting his tongue with hers.

When they parted, she lowered from her toes and stared up at him in the flickering light of the candles. “I am glad you came,” she admitted. “It saved me from either leaving this wonderfully relaxing room or finding someone to deliver my thank you message to you. And, I actually wanted to see you.” She gestured to the bed. “Please have a seat. There is only one chair, and since I plan on sitting with you, I have had enough of sitting on hard chairs for the day.”

“I really didn’t intend to occupy too much of your time tonight,” Sylvain was saying as he sat on the bed. “It was just my intention to check on you since you had such a long day.” His eyes watched her as she opened a basket on her counter and pulled out a bundled napkin before coming to sit next to him and then sliding back so she could rest her back on the wall and stretch her legs out in front of her.

“Come on, slide back here,” she was directing as she patted the bed beside her and set the napkin in her lap opening it to reveal a couple of cookies. “They brought in some food to the meeting this evening but neglected to bring in any goodies to top it off,” she explained as Sylvain slid back to rest beside her.

“How dare they,” he responded with a hint of laughter in his voice.

“I know, right?” She chuckled now while taking a cookie and holding it over to his mouth. “Open up.” She pushed the cookie into his mouth and then let it go to get her own. “Mercedes made these.” She looked over at him now. “So, Sylvain, how long was I going to have to wait for you to approach me?” 

He lightly coughed now, taken aback by her question. “Um, approach you? I approach you all the time,” he attempted to dismiss now.

“You know what I mean. Not like your frivolous flirting from when you were a student and I, your professor.” She looked at him now. “I mean seriously approach me instead of sulking and brooding like you were.”

“You knew,” he sighed and watched her nod. His lips compressed in a line a moment before he decided to just be honest with her. “Because I didn’t think I could take your rejection,” he admitted quietly. “I mean, you know me and my thoughts on women. I had seen your looks of scorn aimed my way more times than you probably know.” He turned his head and looked at her. “How could I and expect that you would take me seriously or even consider me now?”

“So, I am correct in assuming that you honestly feel about me as I have come to feel about you?” Her eyes remained fixed now on the napkin in her hands now as she toyed with it.

His hand reached over and captured her chin to tip her head toward him now so he could look into her eyes. “I don’t know how you feel, Byleth, but I can tell you that I love you. And it is not just some infatuation feeling for you. I was actually hurting because I was certain I could never gain your trust. I really love you.”

Her face softened as her eyes trailed over his face. “You caused me more trouble than anyone those years ago. I think you can cause me even more trouble now, Sylvain Gautier.” She let out a sigh. “Because as much as I wanted to push you out of my mind when I saw you again after five long years, I couldn’t. I am afraid I have fallen in love with you as well.” 

The smile that stretched Sylvain’s lips couldn’t be helped. How could he have not noticed this?  
Byleth loved the sound of his groan as he pulled her to his lap and crushed his lips onto hers before pressing his tongue into her mouth to taste the sweetness from the cookie still on her lips. Her fingers lifted to thread through his deep red hair while the other hand moved over his chest seeking out the buttons on his shirt.

She sighed against his cheek when his hand moved to lightly stroke over her breast before a finger encircled a nipple gaining an immediate reaction prompting him to further tease it with his fingertips. Byleth had successfully unbuttoned several of the buttons on his shirt and was now delighting in the feel of his warm skin against her hand as she slid it over his chest.

Sylvain nipped her lower lip before saying, “I hope you know where this is leading.” He watched her nod before asking, “Have you ever…” he let the sentence trail off as his brows lifted.

She frowned now. “Yes and no,” she answered quietly.

“I’m sorry? Yes and no? I don’t understand that answer.” 

“I was an unwilling participant several years ago when I was a traveling mercenary with my father.” She lifted a shoulder as her eyes looked at him when she heard his whispered expletive. “I wasn’t as strong then and it just happened so quickly.” She heaved a sigh. “My father promptly ran him through with his sword, we never spoke of it again, and I learned to be stronger.”

“I am so sorry that happened to you,” he said as he hugged her tightly. 

She smiled at him now. “Don’t ruin the mood,” she teased and moved so she could pull his shirt free of his pants and push it off of him. Her eyes met his now. “Show me how it’s supposed to be.” She welcomed his kiss feeling a warmth flush through her at his gentle and complete embrace gathering her to him. When he released her, she moved to the edge of the bed and began to undress. 

Sylvain followed her lead, undressing and then pulling the bed covers down before taking his place back on the bed to sit with his legs stretched out in front of him, a pillow tucked behind his back as he relaxed against the wall. The sheet was loosely draped over his hips. He patted the space between his legs when she turned. “Come here,” he instructed and carefully manipulated her to sit so she was resting back on his chest with her butt nestled between his thighs. “Just relax back,” he whispered against her hair.

Byleth rested back against him and sighed as his hands slowly moved around her waist and then slipped up to cup her breasts. Her head tipped back and to the side, and he dipped his head to kiss her temple. She could feel his arousal growing behind her while her hips pressed back against him.

“Let me do all the work,” he purred against her hair while one hand gently kneaded a breast and the other slipped down to lightly ruffle through hair before dipping to feel her wet folds. So slowly, his fingers began to encircle her most sensitive area causing her to arch back raising her arms so she could lace her hands in his hair and hold his head against the side of her face.

A low groan escaped her lips while his fingers slowly massaged and continued a slow assault on her clit. The other hand gently caressed and tugged a nipple. She never felt such bliss and purred his name as she rotated her hips into his hand. His head dipped down so he could kiss her cheek when she turned her head and tipped it back. 

He easily lifted her onto his lap with his legs together now and set her back down on his lap so she rested higher and he could reach to dip a finger into her. Byleth sighed and closed her eyes in pure enjoyment of the sensations raking her body while his fingers worked magic. He dipped another finger into her, slowly moving them in and out while his thumb worked on her sensitive button. She was so wet, and Sylvain delighted in her sighs and purrs while arching and reacting to his touch. 

Her breathing became more ragged at the sensual assault of his fingers. Heated waves bolted through her while spasms of release shook her causing a primal growl in a voice she didn’t even recognize as her own. His fingers relaxed lightly brushing over her and she jumped at the sensitivity.

“And that is how you are supposed to feel,” he quietly stated.

His voice washed over her, and she turned in his lap now so she could kiss him. Byleth held his head so she could savor his kiss before pulling back to smile at him. She allowed her body to fall back onto the bed now pulling him with her. “I need to feel you,” she breathed against him. “It’s important to me.”

He looked down at her and nodded. Perhaps is was her eyes looking as if they were about to spill the tears welling in her eyes. It may have been just the ache of his arousal. Then, it could have been his desire to just erase her past evil experience from her mind. But no, it was none of those superficial reasons. It was because he loved her completely that he carefully positioned himself over her and resisted the urge to just drive into her, but rather slipped in slowly and deliberately. 

Closing his eyes, he savored the feel of her. She was hot, wet, and tight around him as he slowly rocked his hips. Her hands clutched at his back before she rolled her hips upward and sighed. He breathed her name as he slowly rocked his hips thoroughly enjoying the feel of her inside and out. 

Byleth learned his rhythm and began to match it thrilled at the feel of him. She lifted a leg and threw it over his hips delighting the feel of a different angle and feeling herself spasm as a result. The motion caused him to groan and pick up his rhythm nearly leaving her before deeply pushing in over and over until he couldn’t hold back any longer. He intended to pull out, but lost control and gushed into her.

“Ah, damn,” he sighed as he dropped his head and rested his forehead on hers. “I’m sorry.”

She tipped her head and pressed a kiss to him. “You have no reason to be sorry,” she said as he was moving to lay beside her. “You have just given me an experience I will never forget in a room of flowers and candlelight. Nothing could be more perfect.” A smirk twisted her lips now. “A bit messy, but perfect.”

He lightly chuckled as he gathered her close and kissed her forehead. He’d settle for that anytime


End file.
